Temporary Home
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Gabriella uncovers secrets that will change her life forever. Will she be able to stay alive and at the same time end this once and for all? This is the continuation of Concrete Angel and Race Against Time.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the sneak peek for Temporary Home! I hope you know the song by Carrie Underwood. The song is nothing like this story, just so you know.**

**Sneak Peek**

**What happens where Gabriella has to fallow the map to save her family?**

_Shows Gabriella fallowing the map and getting on a cruise ship._

**Will Troy, Nessie and the rest of her family see Gabriella again?**

_Shows Gabriella's grade 8 graduation and everyone having a moment of silence._

**What happens if Sharpay's and Ryan's parents become part of the mob to save Sharpay and Ryan?**

_Shows Mr. and Mrs. Evans talking to Emma._

**What if something supernatural becomes real?**

_Shows Gabriella walking into a tunnel, to open a big door..._

**What if the Twilight books and the Vampire Diaries books are telling the truth? **

_Shows Gabriella opening the door and seeing something that is not normal._

**What if vampires and werewolves are real and have a job to do?**

"_We are here to save you, Miss Gabriella" a vampire told her_

**What if Gabriella realises there has to be a war between Emma and her mob against Gabriella, and the supernatural?**

_Shows Gabriella, vampires and werewolves working out a plan_

**What if Gabriella uncovers her history?**

"_I'm a... a... a..." Gabriella stutters as her new best friend, that is a werewolf, uncovers the truth_

**What if she is a...**

**Chapter 1**

"So... you want to save me?" Gabriella whispered. She still doesn't know if she wants to believe them, or not.

"Yes Gabriella. Mom and dad want me too. Plus I want to. Gabriella, you're family. You are my niece. I have a question for you though" Holly told Gabriella

"Does it have to do with the code?"

"No"

"Ok. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to live here, until we find out where you have to go next. Plus I want to come as well as Justin and Vanessa"

"Who are they? And like a... temporary home?"

"Yes, like a temporary home. And Justin is your uncle here. He is my husband. And Vanessa right here is my daughter, and your cousin" Holly explained as she pointed to Vanessa and Justin.

"Ok. Hi, it's nice to meet you" Gabriella whispered

"It's nice to meet you too Gabriella" Vanessa answered with a smile. Vanessa has blonde hair, with a black streak and she has brown eyes. Justin has blonde hair as well, and blue eyes, just like Holly, but Holly has brown eyes like Vanessa.

"Is it ok if I call you, Aunt Holly and Uncle Justin?"

"Of course. May we call you Gabi or Gab?" Justin asked

"Sure" Gabriella faked a smile. Gabriella's eyes shows sadness. She wants to fallow the map, get it over and done with, so then she can go home to her family. Right now, this is her first Temporary Home.

**What do you think of the opening chapter? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a new chapter guys!**

**Chapter 2**

1 year. 1 year has gone by. 1 year since Gabriella was taken. 1 year since Troy, Nessie and Lucy awoke from a coma. 1 year without their: daughter, best friend, sister and first true love. Gabriella is still missing and they have no way on finding her. Troy and his family never gave up, but now... they are all losing hope. Troy is 14 years old, and in 3 months, he will be in high school. Chad is 16. In a month, Chad will be 17 and in November, Troy will be 15 while Gabriella should be 13. At this moment, Chad, Troy, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and Sharpay are all sitting in their seat as graduation is going on.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming. This time last year, is when one of our best students, has been taken. We have no idea is she is alive or dead, but we would like to have a moment of silence for this student" everyone closed their eyes for the moment of silence. Everyone in the Bolton family thought of Gabriella... well, since it is about her after all. They thought of her: when they first met her when she was 6 years old, Troy teaching her how to play basketball, watching movies, everything. All the little things she did are what they remember. They remember her laugh, her giggle, how she was able to raise one eyebrow when she was thinking or being sarcastic, her smile, her hugs, her blush, how her eyes sparkle when Troy is around, and most important... how she would do anything to save her family. They all know Gabriella wanted to save them, even if she had to risk her own life. They all have this feeling, telling them Gabriella is alive.

Once the moment of silence was over, the principal started to talk about teachers.

"Ms. Darbus is moving on to East High, to teach drama and English, so Mrs. Lucy Bolton will be replacing her. Mrs. Bolton will be teaching grade 2 and 3. Grade 2 and 3 are split and grade 4 will be in there sometime this year" Nessie is now in grade 2. She is 7 years old now and very depressed, along with the rest of the family. They all want Gabriella back. Zak is now 23 and he doesn't have a girlfriend. Zak wants one, but he wants to wait until Gabriella comes home.

Once graduation is over, Chad and Troy walked to their family.

"Are you happy you are now out of here?" Troy and Chad turned around to see... Sharpay.

"Ya, I guess" Chad answered dully.

"I wasn't asking you" Sharpay snapped.

"So? Troy is my foster brother"

"Whatever. So, Troy are you happy?"

"Ya, I guess" Troy answered in the same tone as Chad.

"Will I see you over the summer?"

"I doubt it. My family and I are going to visit family in New York"

"Oh, that's cool! We are going there to!" Sharpay giggled as she turned around to leave.

"Yay!" Troy cheered sarcastically as Sharpay flipped her hair and strutted as she left.

"I wonder if she can give herself whiplash" Chad laughed. Troy laughed his first real laugh along with Chad. When they laughed before, it was forced, but this time, it was real.

"I hope she does" Chad and Troy turned to see...

Gabriella is currently in New York. She is now 12 years old. Her hair is now near her waist, and dyed. She has purple, blonde and blue streaks. You can't even recognize her anymore.

"My graduation is in 3 days, in Albuquerque" Gabriella whispered. It is 3 days before her graduation in Albuquerque, and Gabriella found out, the 'x' on the map is in Albuquerque, so Holly, Justin and Vanessa agreed they will go tonight to Albuquerque.

2 days later, it is the day before the graduation for Gabriella. Holly bought Gabriella a black dress with white from the waist down. On the white there are flowers and the dress goes to Gabriella's knees. **(Gabriella's prom dress in the 3rd movie) **Holly even bought Gabriella black and white flats to match the dress. The next day, Holly is playing with Gabriella's hair, straightening it. The purple, blonde and the blue is more visible now. As Holly, Justin and Vanessa sat in the small living room in their hotel room, they saw Gabriella walk out of her bedroom.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Vanessa told her.

"Thanks" Gabriella forced a giggle. Gabriella still has her wall, which only Lucy, Jack, Chad, Zak, Nessie and Troy can get passed, but no one else can. Once all 4 of them arrived to East Elementary, Gabriella saw everyone having a moment of silence. They all sat down next to Lucy, and Gabriella took Lucy's hand. She saw Lucy open her eyes and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and asked Vanessa for her cell phone. Vanessa gave it to her and wrote a message.

'_It's me mom. Gabi' _the message said as Gabriella let Lucy read it. Lucy smiled and hugged Gabriella tightly, not wanting to let go.

After graduation, Gabriella walked around. She heard Chad's comment about Sharpay.

"I wonder if she can give herself whiplash" Gabriella, Troy and Chad laughed

"I hope she does" Gabriella saw Chad and Troy turn around.

"Uhh... do we know you?" Chad asked as Gabriella smiled, and Troy tried to put her face, to a name.

"Wow, you can't even recognize your own sister! Now I wonder why I call you my brother" Gabriella laughed as both their eyes widened

"G... Gabs?" Troy stuttered

"Hi Troy" Gabriella answered cheerfully, happy to see her family again. Gabriella slowly walked to Troy, scared that he might be mad, "are you ok?"

"Ya. I think. I'm so happy your ok!" Troy pulled Gabriella into a tight hug.

"I'm happy you are ok, but I won't be able to stay long. I just came to check and see if your ok and I need to get somewhere" Troy frowned and loosened his hold on her.

"Oh, ok" Troy whispered.

"I will come back Troy. I will come back as soon as I get where I have to be. When I get there and get whatever it is, I will come back" Troy smiled along with Chad

"Promise?"

"I promise Troy" Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"I hope you come back soon"

"I will Troy. But, don't tell anyone I came here. Mom knows and same with you and Chad"

"Ok, what happened to your hair?"

"I had to find a way to make sure, no one recognize me. Plus I like it. Do you?"

"Ya, I do. It's different" Troy smiled along with Chad.

"Are you going to give me a hug Chad?" Chad grinned and hugged his sister.

"Are you going to stay in contact?" Chad asked.

"I can't let them find me. They are able to trace calls, texts, emails and all that. I'm sorry; I can't" Chad frowned, "how about this. I will email both of you and mom, before I leave an area. Like, let's say I'm in Paris, I will email you, right before I leave" Chad and Troy smiled.

"Ok" Chad and Troy smiled and said at the same time.

"Just stay in contact this time" Chad told her, and kissed her cheek.

"Ok" all 3 of them smiled, and hugged each other, not wanting to let go.

**And that's chapter 2. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**Chapter 3**

2 months. It's been 2 months since Troy, Chad and Lucy saw Gabriella at grad. Chad and Troy have 1 month left of summer vacation. Lucy told Chad and Troy that Gabriella promised her, she will email her. Troy, Chad and Lucy got 4 emails from Gabriella each. In Lucy's email, Gabriella said she has to go on a cruise to some area, but she is not alone. Lucy met Holly, Justin and Vanessa at grad and Holly explained everything she told Gabriella. Lucy was beyond shocked. Greg lied to everyone. No wonder Gabriella can't trust what anyone says. Gabriella doesn't know what is the truth or a lie. That would explain why she doesn't open up either.

Gabriella is currently sitting on the cruise ship. The ship is going to the Caribbean. The map says to get off there and go to her grandparent's mansion there. Then go into the basement and find the trap door. Once in the trap door, go to the end of the tunnel and use the code at the door. Gabriella doesn't trust Holly, Justin or Vanessa. She planned and made a promise to herself, that she will lose them as soon as the ship docks. It's a good thing; Gabriella hasn't shown them the map at all. Gabriella knows Lucy doesn't trust them either... well, that's what she said in the email.

As Gabriella got off the cruise ship, Gabriella lost Holly, Justin and Vanessa in the crowd. She quickly ran up the hill and ran into the woods. Gabriella hid behind a tree and looked back to see them looking for her, at the docks. Once Gabriella saw they had their backs to her, she ran further into the woods. After an hour of running, Gabriella tripped over a rock, and started to fly down the hill into the swamp. Gabriella hit her head off of a tree branch and blacked out for the night.

**Chapter 4**

As Gabriella awoke, she slowly sat up, to see a house in the middle of the forest.

"What the heck?" Gabriella whispered to herself. Gabriella slowly stood up and walked to the house. She noticed it has 1 floor, and there's some furniture in there. She looked on the door, to see it says... Montez, "grandma and grandpa" she walks to the door and turned the doorknob. She pushed the door open to see it's unlocked. Once she closed the door and locked it, she walked to around to see the living room, bedroom and kitchen, all destroyed. She walked to a door in the kitchen, opened it and found stairs. She grabbed her flashlight and walked down the stairs. The stairs finally ended after 2 minutes, and walked down a tunnel. Gabriella started to sing one of her favourite songs, that her grandmother taught her.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

As the tunnel ended, Gabriella found an iron door. She lifted the handle and tried to open it. When it didn't open, she groaned.

"How can I open you?" Gabriella whispered to herself. Gabriella sat down on the floor, with her back against the door

"Sing to yourself and hope whichever the song is, will open the door..." her grandmother's voice whispered to her.

"Ok grandma" Gabriella whispered and got comfortable. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man._

_Well you can take me down,  
With just one single blow._

_But you don't know, what you don't know,_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides,  
And your walk by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again,  
As if I don't already see them.  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again._

_I bet you got pushed around,  
Somebody made you cold,  
But the cycle ends right now,  
You can't lead me down that road,  
You don't know, what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
Talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion but,  
Nobody's listening,  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing._

_But all you are is mean,  
All you are is mean.  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so ?  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?_

Gabriella listened, hoping to hear a click. After 5 minutes, she knew it didn't work. Gabriella groaned again, and sighed.

"Let's try again." She told herself

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good busier then ever.  
We small talk work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why._

_Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
Realized that I loved you in the fall.  
Then the cold came the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye._

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin your sweet smile so good to me so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time._

_All the time_

Gabriella heard a click, but the door didn't open. She stood up, and opened the door, to find another door.

"Why doors!" Gabriella shouted and tried to open the final door by hand. When they didn't work, she kicked the door, "OWW!" Gabriella held her ankle and jumped up and down, "I hate doors!" Gabriella sighed and started to sing the final song her grandparents taught her.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But, I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, holding my breath  
Oh, I'm lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this?  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe when I know you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted_

_Sit there and watch you walk away  
From everything we had  
But, I still mean every word I said to you  
He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But, the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, holding my breath  
Whoa, I'll see you again  
Something keeps me holding on and I think_

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this?  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe when I know you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted_

_I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
Come on, you can't be gone  
No_

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this?  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe when I know you're gone  
Can't go back  
I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But, I never thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it_

She heard another click, and the door opened. When she looked in, she gasped, not believing her eyes...


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She heard another click, and the door opened. When she looked in, she gasped, not believing her eyes...

"G... grandma? G... grandpa?" Gabriella whispered in shock.

"Gabi!" Gabriella's grandparents ran forward at their vampire speed and hugged her gently, "you're ok"

"Ya? I am. How?" her grandparents sighed, not knowing how they can explain how they are alive, when she saw them die, when she was 5 years old.

"Well, we're vampires. This is our army. We never really died. We are born as vampires, and so are you... kind of. You are half vampire and half human. Your mom is a human, and your dad is 1/3 vampire. Do you understand?" Gabriella blinked trying to understand her grandpa.

"So, I'm half vampire and half human" Gabriella translated

"Yes" her grandma told her.

"Is this kind of like Twilight and Vampire Diaries?" Gabriella's grandparents and the other creatures laughed.

"In a way, yes. You will stop aging when you turn 15. Every half vampire, half human does. When you are a full vampire, you will stop aging at 20. Don't ask me how that works out. But you are immortal Gabriella" Gabriella heard a guy tell her. She looked behind her, to see a guy, shirtless, wearing jean shorts and his hair is short.

"You look like your Jacob from Twilight" everyone laughed again, but Gabriella and the guy. Gabriella's grandparents pulled Gabriella to them, just in time for him to change into a werewolf.

"You're a werewolf" Gabriella whispered and the werewolf nodded.

"Yes I am. I am NOTHING like the werewolves you see in Twilight. But they do get part of the truth right. We do kill vampires. Our bite is deadly to them. But we can only attack on a full moon, new moon or an eclipse. We are immortal and same are vampires and witches. Everyone here in this jail, as well all call it by, are the only werewolves, vampires and witches, besides our originals. Our originals are the original vampires, werewolves and witches. They have the power to kill any of us if we break the law. Which are: 1) not allowed to kill innocent humans, 2) can't let them know there are creatures among them, and 3) no wars. But we are going to break law number 3, to save you. You can die... kind of. There is one day a year, that you are a human, and can die. And Emma knows that"

"What? What day is that?" Gabriella asked confused as ever

"Your birthday"

"What the heck? I don't get this. First you're telling me I'm half human and half vampire. Second, you're telling me I'm immortal. Third you're telling me that I can die on my birthday"

"Kind of. If you don't get kissed by your best friend and tell each other your feelings, you will die"

"How the hell did you if this out, and who made this up?" Gabriella shouted

"It's not made up. It's the truth"

"Whatever" Gabriella went to the wall and sat down, with her grandparents following behind her. Once all 3 of them sat down, Gabriella sighed, "Why is this so confusing. Why can't it be simple? Like, '1) you're a vampire and immortal. You stop aging at 15, and you can't die'"

"Nothing is simple sweetie. That is why we led you here, so we can tell you the truth and that way when the war starts, you will know how to protect yourself" Gabriella's grandma told her

"Protect myself?"

"Our family are relatives of the vampire originals. The leader of the vampire originals is my great, great grandfather" Gabriella nodded.

"This is a lot to take in"

"I know. You should've seen me, when my mother told me"

"Did you go all freaky deeky?"

"Yes. Very much so" Gabriella and her grandma laughed

"I went crazy when my parents told me" Gabriella smiled at her grandpa, "I was screaming, crying and wanted to break something"

"Why couldn't my dad tell me? Will Nessie become one of us?"

"You have to get told by vampires. I don't know why, but you do. And as for Nessie no. Your mother isn't a vampire, and even though you guys are sisters by blood, she won't be one"

"Can she become one?"

"Yes. If YOU bite her. And it has to be by choice or when she is dying"

"What about Troy and his family?"

"Again, choice or dying"

"Ok. But will they go to war with us?"

"Yes. We are best friends with Lucy and Jack. They know the truth, and they said that they want to become one of us, just a week before the war"

"Will Troy, Chad, Zak and Ness come too?"

"Yes they will. They will be hidden in here. The war will be happening here in the woods. Its destiny, and Emma, Jake and their army will be coming too"

"Is that why they tried killing me and kidnapping me and all that?"

"They were trying to keep you from finding out the truth about your history, and our family's"

"Will I die?"

"No. We will keep you safe honey" Gabriella's grandma told her, "the war is next month, and so we have a month to teach you how to fight"

"Will I be like Demon and Stefan?"

"In a way, kind of. You will be fast. You're vampire side of you will have to get triggered and then it will come out, and you will be like us."

"Ok. When do I start? Will I have to drink blood? Will I be pale, and sparkle?" all the vampires laughed

"You will start tomorrow. No, you can once in a while, but you will be eating human food. We don't sparkle in sunlight. We wear necklaces so we can walk around. And you will be pale, but you will have a beating heart" Gabriella nodded, "do you remember the necklace I gave you for your birthday, when you were 4?" Gabriella looked at her neck and played with the necklace she never takes off, "that's the necklace"

"This is the one? It's still as beautiful as when you gave it to me"

"I know. But we will be giving your brothers and sister one. Zak is coming of age, where he will become a vampire. When he turns 25, is when he will be one of us. As for Chad, he will be 20"

"Why will Zak be later than others?"

"No one knows. They have 1/3 like your dad"

"Is dad one?"

"No"

"How do you know who will be and who won't be?"

"You have to be pure and believe"

"I don't understand..."

"You have to have a pure heart. You have to believe in the supernatural and you have to protect the ones you love, with everything you have"

"Like you Gabriella. You will protect your family and Troy's friends with everything you have. You have a pure heart and you believe in vampires, werewolves and witches. You always have" Gabriella's grandpa told her.

"Oh"

"Ok, that's enough for right now. Let's let you sleep so you can think about it" Gabriella's grandma told her, "We will be right here when you wake up"

"Goodnight. I love you"

"We love you too"


	5. Chapter 6 and 7

**Chapter 6**

Sharpay's parents walked into headquarters, where they have decided to join the mob, since Emma kidnapped Sharpay and Ryan. They wanted their kids back, and to do that, is to join the mob and go to war.

"Hello Evans. Welcome to headquarters. Boss is waiting for you on 6th floor" the Evans nodded and went to the elevator. Once on 6th floor, they saw Emma and Jake standing at the door, arms crossed.

"We are going to war. Learn to hurry up. The war is next month, and you need training" Emma snapped.

"What? We just want our kids back!" Mrs. Evans shouted.

"Jake..." Jake walked forward and grabbed Mrs. Evans and pulled her to a cage. He pushed her in, where Sharpay and Ryan are locked in, "Now, as I was saying, we are going to war next month and all 4 of you need training. I want to see, what you, Mr. Evans, will do to get to your wife and kids..."

As the Bolton's climbed onto the cruise ship, Jack and Lucy knows where they are going, but none of the kids do. In a week, the war will start and the Bolton's are not too nervous. Troy and Chad are scared, since they haven't heard for Gabriella in a month now, and they don't know if she is ok. What they don't know, she Gabriella has changed

**I know that chapter 6 was short, but it has to be. Please review**

**Chapter 7**

_As the Bolton's climbed onto the cruise ship, Jack and Lucy knows where they are going, but none of the kids do. In a week, the war will start and the Bolton's are not too nervous. Troy and Chad are scared, since they haven't heard for Gabriella in a month now, and they don't know if she is ok. What they don't know, she Gabriella has changed..._

As the Bolton's climbed off of the cruise ship, Jack and Lucy took Nessie's, Chad's and Troy's hands. Zak held Nessie's, Lucy held Troy's and Jack held Chad's. As they walked into the woods, Chad and Troy kept asking questions as Zak carried the sleeping Nessie.

"We are going to see Gabi. Now either we go back, or we keep going" Jack told the boys. The boys started to jump up and down, happen to see their crush and sister, "now, she will look different, and everything, but she's still that same Gabi" the boys nodded and they continued to walk in the woods. Once they arrived to the house, Lucy opened the door, and they all walked in. They went through the trap down and when they reached the open steel door, they knew Gabriella is there.

"Hey Lucy and Jack" Gabriella's grandparents greeted.

"Hey" Lucy and Jack answered as they hugged them.

"Welcome back" Gabriella's grandma smiled.

"Thank you Angela" Lucy and Angela started to talk in the corner, and Gabriella's grandpa, Kyle, and Jack talked. Zak saw a girl around 25 and the girl smiled at him, and he smiled back. Zak put Nessie on the ground, and Zak walked to the girl. The girl's name is Brooke and she is a vampire. Brooke is 25 and is has been a vampire for a year now. She is really 26, but she stopped aging at 25. Her parents are both there, and Brooke is a fully fledged vampire. Zak walked to her, and started to get to know her. Zak, Chad and Troy believes in vampires, but they just think it's all in their heads, but what they don't know, is they ARE real. Nessie caught a girl's eye, who has black hair with purple and blue streaks, and brown eyes.

"Gabi?" the girl ran to Nessie in her vampire speed and picked Nessie up.

"Ness! I missed you so much!" Gabriella hugged Nessie gently and kissed her forehead, "are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine. What was that?" Nessie asked as Angela and Kyle nodded with everyone else in the room, who are werewolves, vampires and witches. Zak ran to Gabriella, Nessie, Troy and Chad, to hear what Gabriella has to explain, since he saw her run as vampire speed too.

"Well, do you remember when we watched Vampire Diaries and Twilight?" Gabriella asked them. They all nodded as Brooke walked over and rolled her eyes.

"Gabs, you are crazy! I love the TV show and the movies, but I still can't believe that you can compare it still!" Brooke laughed. Gabriella laughed too.

"It's easy! Like when we were playing baseball yesterday with the dogs and flying monkeys"

"HEY! I'M NOT A DOG!" Joe, Gabriella's best friend, who is a werewolf, joked.

"Yes, you are Joe Boy" Gabriella and Brooke laughed as Joe walked over with their other best friend, Rachel, who is a witch.

"I'm not a flying monkey!" Rachel teased.

"Sure you're not" Brooke laughed as she rolled her eyes again.

"Ok guys, we can sort this out tonight, when we play soccer" Gabriella interrupted.

"Ok" Brooke, Rachel and Joe agreed

"I'll get my team ready and Rachel will get her's. You and Brooke will get yours later" Joe told them.

"Ok. 3 teams or 4?" Brooke asked.

"4" Rachel answered.

"Ok" all 4 of them agreed before Gabriella turned back to her family.

"Anyway! Do you remember?" they all nodded, "ok, Rachel, she is a witch. Joe, is a werewolf and Brooke and I are vampires. Zak, you will be turning into a vampire this week. Chad, you will when your 20. Troy, Ness, you guys can turn into one when you choose, or if you die and want to be one. I know it's hard to believe, but it is true. You can even ask mom and dad. They are going to be vampires in a few days. It's not painful at all. You can't tell people you are vampires. You burn in the sun, but we were these necklaces and they protect us. It's really fun! I'm half human and half vampire. So I eat human food, and I can drink blood, but its animal blood." Gabriella stopped speaking when she saw their eyes wide. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell them...


	6. Chapter 8 and 9

**Chapter 8**

"_Anyway! Do you remember?" they all nodded, "ok, Rachel, she is a witch. Joe is a werewolf and Brooke and I are vampires. Zak, you will be turning into a vampire this week. Chad, you will when your 20. Troy, Ness, you guys can turn into one when you choose, or if you die and want to be one. I know it's hard to believe, but it is true. You can even ask mom and dad. They are going to be vampires in a few days. It's not painful at all. You can't tell people you are vampires. You burn in the sun, but we were these necklaces and they protect us. It's really fun! I'm half human and half vampire. So I eat human food, and I can drink blood, but its animal blood." Gabriella stopped speaking when she saw their eyes wide. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell them..._

"What? How? When?" Chad stuttered, knowing Gabriella is telling the truth.

"I'm half human, half vampire. Mom is human, but dad is 1/3 of a vampire. Grandma and Grandpa are both vampires. I found out a while ago. They had to tell me" Gabriella answered honestly.

"That is... so cool! So I get to be a vampire soon?" Zak asked excitedly.

"Yup. And the girl you were checking out is my friend" Gabriella answered with a grin, knowing he likes Brooke.

"Cool" Zak hugged Gabriella gently and kissed her cheek, "so what's going on here?" Gabriella sighed

"There's going to be a war. Emma and her army, against us werewolves, vampires and witches. Grandma and Grandpa are in it too. Why there's going to be a war, is cause of me. On my birthday is when I can die. But any other day, I can't die, and they know that" Troy is slowly letting this sink in, along with Nessie. Chad looked upset and Zak, he looked furious.

"Are you going to fight?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked at him

"I have to. But you, Chad and Nessie are going to stay here. Zak, you are too. But the rest of us are going to. Mom and dad are going to be fine. They won't be able to die at all, since they are going to be bitten"

"But..."

"When I turn 13, I will NEVER be able to die. I will be fine Troy. What's going to happen is we pair off into teams. Like the soccer game that we will be having. Us kids, it's our idea. We just want to see if we can do it right"

"Gabi, it's time" Rachel cheered as Gabriella, Joe and Brooke sighed.

"Rach, STOP using your powers for once in your life!" Joe called as he walked over with his team of werewolves.

"Ya right" Rachel answered as her team of witches. Brooke walked over with her team, and Gabriella's.

"Thanks Brooke" Gabriella told her.

"You're welcome. That's what I get for being bored" Brooke laughed. Zak listened to her laugh. It sounds like bells.

"Brooke, this is my brother Zak. He's your age and will be a vampire soon" Brooke and Zak smiled at each other, both knowing that Gabriella is playing match maker... again! She got Joe and Rachel dating.

"Hi" Zak greeted.

"Hello" Brooke answered, as she checked him out.

"Ok, let's play!" Joe called holding Rachel's hand.

"Ok" Gabriella and everyone agreed.

"You want to watch?" Gabriella asked Chad, Nessie, Troy and Zak. They nodded and everyone went out, including the adults.

Once outside, all the adults, Chad, Zak, Nessie, Troy, Lucy and Jack sat down and watched as Gabriella stopped the fight between teams.

"GUYS!" Gabriella shouted and that caused them to stop, "we are going to play a nice, clean game. Rachel's team vs. Joe's team" Gabriella's team and Brooke's team walked off the field as the game began. Once Gabriella told them it was over, it was 100 against 99. Rachel's team won!

"Ok, now it's me and Gabriella" Brooke told them, as the teams' 'ooo'.

"Vampire vs. Half vampire. This is going to be good" Joe cheered. As the game began, it's always Brooke, then Gabriella, and back and forth. By the time Joe told them it's over, it was 200 against 201. Gabriella's team won!

"YES!" Gabriella's team cheered. Nessie smiled and ran onto the field, to Gabriella.

"You were great!" Nessie squealed as Gabriella picked her up.

"Thanks" Gabriella kissed Nessie's cheek and smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too"

By the time all the teams played against each other, it was midnight. In a week today, the war will start and finish. Tonight, Gabriella's grandparents, decided to change Lucy and Jack, while the kids are asleep. And when they were asleep, the unthinkable happened... Zak's genes kicked in, and he is now a vampire...

**Chapter 9**

_By the time all the teams played against each other, it was midnight. In a week today, the war will start and finish. Tonight, Gabriella's grandparents, decided to change Lucy and Jack, while the kids are asleep. And when they were asleep, the unthinkable happened... Zak's genes kicked in, and he is now a vampire..._

As everyone awoke, Gabriella saw the difference in Zak.

"Wow, I didn't think it would happen this fast and painless" Gabriella heard Zak whisper to himself.

"I know right?" Zak's head snapped up and saw Gabriella 10 feet away from him.

"How can you hear me?"

"Part of being a vamp" Gabriella grinned and walked to him, "now you have to go with mom, dad, grandma and grandpa. They will help you control yourself. We all know that you are craving blood. Human or animals. It doesn't really matter. Just go with them, and then you can play soccer with us. Why we play it, is to control ourselves. We always need to do that, it's a fun way too" Gabriella smiled and helped Zak up. As she got him up, he fell and a rock smashed to smithereens, from under him, "get up" Zak looked at Gabriella and slowly got up. Once he was up, he tried to keep his balance, "your body isn't used to the vamp side of you yet. Just stay like that for a few more minutes"

As a few minutes went by, Gabriella walked with him to their grandma and grandpa, Lucy and Jack. Lucy and Jack smiled at Zak and hugged him gently.

"Welcome to the vamp life" Lucy joked, as everyone laughed

"Thanks mom" as the 5 of them left, Gabriella turned around to see Troy, Chad and Nessie.

"Don't you burn in sunlight?" Chad asked stupidly.

"Ya, but I told you already. We were necklaces to walk in sunlight. Not a lot of vampires do. You need to listen for once" Gabriella rolled her eyes at Chad, knowing he will never listen. Chad stuck his tongue out at her, and she gently flicked him in the arms, "you're annoying"

"Yup" Chad smiled wickedly and Gabriella punched him in the left arm gently. She didn't want to hurt him, and since she is half vampire, she has a lot of strength, she can hurt him badly.

"You are lucky that I don't use my vampire strength on you. I can do a lot of damage" Chad opened his mouth to argue, but he found that he can't, "Rach!" Gabriella ran to Rachel and punched her gently, "leave Chad alone" Rachel sighed and nodded.

"GABRIELLA!" Gabriella saw Chad, Troy and Nessie walking to her, and Chad punched Gabriella. Gabriella didn't feel anything, but she heard a crack, "OWW!" Chad jumped up and down holding his, now broken hand.

"I told you" Gabriella sighed and put him hand in place again, making him to cry, "Rachel" Rachel grinned knowing, that Gabriella wants her to use magic to help her brother, and that's what Rachel did, "thank you" Gabriella told her, when Chad stopped screaming and crying.

"Now I know not to punch you" Chad whispered.

"Hey! I told you NOT too!" Gabriella argued and hugged him gently, "I miss you"

"I miss you too" Nessie joined the hug and Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy sighed and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong Troy?" Gabriella whispered, just enough so Troy to hear

"Nothing" Troy turned to walk away, but Gabriella grabbed him gently and put him on her back. They ran outside and ran toward the dock, where the boats are.

"Now, what's wrong? No one can hear us"

"Ok, I'm just upset, that after this... war, we won't see each other again" Gabriella saw tears fill his eyes, and Gabriella pulled him into a hug then released him.

"I'm coming back with you. Mom and dad are getting me, grandma and grandpa to come back, with Zak and my friends. You know, Joe, Rachel and Brooke. We all are coming back, as everyone else is going to be free, but we all are going to stay in contact" Gabriella explained.

"So you are coming back?" Troy asked as he looked Gabriella in the eye and has a weak smile on his face. Gabriella copied him.

"Yes" Gabriella's and Troy's smiles turned into grins.

"Yes!" Troy jumped to his feet and pulled Gabriella with him. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Troy kissed her cheek, "you're cold. Is that part being a vampire or are you cold, cold?"

"Vampire cold" Troy nodded

"Gabs?"

"Ya?"

"I..." before Troy could finish, someone tried to pull Gabriella and Troy apart, but Gabriella used her vampire speed and strength to get away, and run with Troy on her back. They arrived back into the 'safe house' and they saw Lucy, Jack, Zak and Gabriella's grandparents back.

"They are here early!" Gabriella whimpered as she gently placed Troy on the ground, "they are going to get used to our area" everyone looked at Gabriella and right then and there, they knew she got her powers.

"Gabs, how do you know that? They didn't say anything and we didn't see their faces" Troy pointed out.

"What? I... I, I thought they were..." Gabriella looked at her grandparents, searching for an answer.

"Gabriella, you have your powers now" Gabriella's grandma told her

"P... powers?" they both nodded, "what is it?"

"You hear their thoughts, you freeze time. You see the future, you feel emotions, you make a shield, you manipulate people's emotions and you even have self-control"

"I... I... what? How?"

"Only ONE vampire in each family has powers. Brooke has the power to see the future. You are special. It's written in the book of vampires, which a SPECIAL vampire, will save the day against the humans. That SPECIAL vampire is you. All werewolves, witches and vampires, know it's you. The originals will be after you to get you to join them, to kill you or make you their slave. But, in the book it says they will come 2 years after the war" Gabriella sighed, starting to get scared.

"Why me?"

"No one knows" Gabriella looked at Troy, to see him smiling. Gabriella smiled weakly back, and he hugged her, along with Chad, Nessie, Zak, Brooke, Joe, Rachel, Lucy, Jack and all their friends and families. Once the hug ended, everyone heard a bang come from upstairs.

"Did you lock the entrance Gabs?" Lucy asked.

"Yes mommy" Gabriella answered as Lucy picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"We will keep you safe" Gabriella nodded and hugged her back, never wanting to let go. They all know, the war will started 2 days early. And that day will be... tomorrow.

**In the next chapter, the war will start. Please review**


	7. Chapter 10

**This will be the final chapter guys. I took the story down because I hate having a story not done. Then a reviewer asked what happened to it, so I decided to finish it. So here is the final chapter.**

**Oh, and yes I did leave the story the same way and format besides this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Lucy, Jack, the vampires, werewolves and witches are all standing outside together leaving Zak, Brooke, Joe and Rachel to stand guard in the basement where Nessie, Troy and Chad are hidden.

"A group will come from over there." Gabriella informs them, pointing to the left, "Another group will come from over there." Gabriella points to the right, "And the last group will come from there." Gabriella points forward.

"Alright." The leader of the werewolves nods, "We will take the left. Witches, you take the right. Vamps, you take the forward."

Each group takes their positions and after a 20 minute wait Emma, Jake and their army arrives.

~T&G~

In the basement, everyone hears the screaming and grunting from up above. Nessie hides herself in Chad's arms as they all sit on the floor. Brooke informs Troy how Gabriella reacted to when she found out she's half human half vampire.

"Do you think she is going to be ok?" Troy asks Brooke.

"Hellz ya. She'll be fine. She's a fighter Bolton." Brooke reassures.

Troy watches Brooke's head snap to the door and stands up in a blink of an eye. Not even a half a second later, Brooke is at the door. Joe and Rachel walk over and Joe transforms into a werewolf.

~G&T~

Gabriella gets tackled to the ground by Emma and just as Emma is about to stab her, Lucy rips off her head.

"You ok honey?" Lucy asks.

"Ya." Lucy pulls Gabriella to her feet and they both see Jake run into the house. They run after him and block his path before he reaches the basement. Jake pushes Gabriella down the stairs, and Gabriella gets up quickly. Lucy rips his head off and looks at Gabriella. Gabriella sees Lucy's eyes widen and Gabriella turns around in time for a guy to stab her with a spear.

"GABRIELLA!" Lucy screams, before ripping off the guy's head.

Gabriella collapses in Lucy's arms as the war ends.

Angela and Gabriella's grandpa runs down into the basement as Rachel, Joe and Brooke walks out of the cell. Rachel and Joe quickly turns back into the cell as Brooke runs over.

Gabriella's eyes begin to close as Angela and Brooke takes the spear out. Angela bites her wrist and holds her bleeding wrist to Gabriella's mouth. She feels Gabriella drink some of her blood to replace the blood she lost.

Angela strokes Gabriella's hair as Gabriella begins to get her strength back.

Not even 5 minutes later Gabriella pushes Angela's wrist away and closes her eyes for a moment.

She gets up and walks to the cell to see her brothers, sister and best friend/hopefully boyfriend in the future.

~T&G~

A few days later, everyone is back in Albuquerque. Troy and Gabriella had their first kiss, and Troy even asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend.

Nessie told Gabriella to change her because she wants to be a kid forever. Gabriella ended up looking at Angela and Angela told her it's ok, so Gabriella did so after making sure Nessie wouldn't regret it.

Troy asked to be changed as well and Lucy did so.

So a group of vampires are living in Albuquerque and Sharpay and Ryan are safe and sound with their parents after being rescued by Jack and Lucy.

Everything is safe and sound... forever.

**Hoped you liked the ending. I know it was fast and... weird? I'm sorry it probably sucked, but I had no clue what I was going to have. Please review.**

**Oh, and I have a new HSM story, that is called Pray. It's not out yet, but I am currently writing it. I do have a current HSM story out. It's called "Dreams May Do Come True" check it out please!**

**~Im A Skyscraper**


End file.
